Chekmate
by Victor2112
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for a DeviantArt contect within TheToothbrushGirl group. Events take place after Mass Effect 3 with Samantha Traynor getting to visit her love, Jane Shepard, for the first time after the destruction of the Reapers. This is my first submission to FanFiction so I hope all goes well. As you know, Mass Effect is property of BioWare.


Shepard stood in a dark forest lit only by the sun's attempt to creep through the blacken clouds that shielded the sky. Scattered around her were the blacken ghostly souls of the dead. The innocent dead that she witnessed from the Reaper invasion, the guilty dead that stood in her way on every mission she led. The only figure that seemed real was a little boy, running away from her. Shepard tried to run after the little boy but couldn't move. The pain from all of her injuries obtained in the final battle was overwhelming that it numbed her body. She tried to scream for the boy… but no words came out. Only the incoherent whispers of the dead broke the silence. Shepard fought hard to run but a sharp pain in her side reminded her of the blood loss increasing every moment. Without warning, a Reaper descended from the dark clouds landing to the ground not more than 300 meters away. The Reaper opened its panels to reveal the familiar red eye of destruction. The loud deep horn blasted so loud that it shook the ground; the red eye became brighter as the beam shot out to the ground, carving a path of destruction toward Shepard. Shepard watched in paralyzing fear as the Reaper's beam vaporized every tree in its path. Every ghostly soul vanished as the beam headed toward her. The little boy stopped and looked back at Shepard with a look of fear and said "**We can't hide from these**" right before the beam took him. Shepard's heart raced, breathing hard and fast with each effort full of pain. As the Reaper's beam approached, only steps in front of her, she cried out "Samantha! I love y…" Everything went dark.

Shepard stood in a dark destructive city lit only by the sun's attempt to creep through the blacken clouds that shielded the sky. This time the ghostly dead did not surround her, but a wave of husks, harvesters, banshees, and brutes approached her. The pains from her injuries were overwhelming that she couldn't move. And once again, as it has for so many times that she can't remember when it started; Shepard's hell repeated its cycle.

Samantha walked down the corridor of the 2nd floor east wing of Anderson's Memorial Hospital. The finest level 1 hospital in all of Europe with the best Intensive Care Unit led by Dr. Karin Chakwas herself. The good doctor dedicated herself to rebuilding this hospital in memory of Admiral Anderson and to care for the one person in the galaxy that deserved every possible treatment that medical science has to offer, the finest medical staff in the world, and most of all … hope … Jane Shepard. Dr. Chakwas escorted Sam toward her patient's room. Samantha listened to Dr. Chakwas as she fired off a list of do's and don'ts when seeing Shepard for the first time. And to prepare Samantha for the conditional state that Shepard was in.

Jane Shepard:

Status: Unstable, critical

Mental Status: No reaction

Breathing: Respirator required.

Heart Rate: Weak, thready, with repeated episodes of tachycardia.

External Wounds: Multiple lacerations (See chart for location), burns over 65% of body

Internal Wounds: Fractured left collar bone, 6 broken ribs, lacerations to the left kidney and stomach.

At this point Samantha stopped listening as she got the picture. Her love was at deaths door if not already though it. She had come back from the dead once before thanks to Cerberus.

"Fucking Cerberus" she whispered to herself.

_I really need to stop hanging around Jack. I don't want to be talking like that foul mouth barbarian._

_But how can I hate the ones that brought her back from death and into my life?_

The constant debate would surely lead to another migraine which at this point was not what she needed. The innocent young Comms Specialist needed to be strong. It had been two days since the recovery team discovered the slightest trace of signs of life from Shepard. Buried in the rubble of the one piece of the Citadel that feel to earth after its destruction. How can anyone survive that! But thanks to Samantha's skills, she was able to enhance the scanners of the Kodiak to amplify the bio-scanners which found Shepard's faint, slow heart-rate.

As Samantha followed behind Dr. Chakwas to room #7, Wrex and Grunt stood guard, weapon in hands, occasionally giving a menacing snarl to anyone that passed by and made eye contact. Guard duty was not something these two warriors were a custom to but for Shepard, it was an honor. The one who saved their race from extinction. Dr. Chakwas straighten up as she approached the Krogans as if to display an aura of authority. Every time she needed to see Shepard these two gave her shit just to toy with her, and to remind her that they are Krogan. Who in their right mind is going to argue or challenge a Kroan? As Dr. Chakwas started to speak to Wrex and Grunt, the two Krogans posted themselves in front of the door waiting to hear her complaints and demands that she be allowed in.

"This is my hospital, my ICU ward, MY PATIENT!" she reminded the Krogans.

Just then Samantha walked from behind Dr. Chakwas to her side. To a big disbelief, Dr. Chakwas watched as the two Krogans looked down at Samantha, then without a word stepped aside. Wrex opening the door for Sam nodded at her and said "Traynor".

Sam tried to smile back at Wrex and Grunt as she said "Thank you", but could only speak the words as she quietly walked in. Dr. Chakwas stood in for a few seconds still in awe that this meek little specialist could just walk by two Krogans without a fuss, while she had to petition each time just to enter. Wrex and Grunt stayed at each side of the door, giving the doctor a low growl, allowing her to enter.

Samantha walked up to the bed, trying holding back the tears, only give up the moment she looked at her lover's motionless body. There laid Commander Shepard. Defeater of Saren, Cerberus, and the Reapers. Savior of the galaxy. But most importantly, the love of her life. Damaged. Broken. Lost. Before she could say anything, the heart monitor went from a single beat spaced far apart, to a rapid rate that sounded like those horrible machine guns she heard through the comms channel on every mission Shepard went on. Samantha stepped back, terrified as she watched her lover's body spasm for three seconds before resting to a motionless state. She looked at the doctor for an answer.

"This happens all the time. The time between each episode varies." The doctor said.

Dr. Chakwas explained "Most likely a traumatic memory episode causing her body to go into shock".

Wiping away the tears from her eyes and cheek, she asked "Can she hear me"?

"We can't be certain. People in coma's that come back say they can sometimes hear the visitors talking to them. But Shepard's condition is so…." The doctor looked at Samantha to see tears flowing from her eyes again. The doctor stopped talking.

Shepard stood in a dark destructive city lit only by the sun's attempt to creep through the blacken clouds that shielded the sky. This time the ghostly dead did not surround her but a wave of husks, harvesters, banshees, and brutes approached her. The pains from her injuries were overwhelming that she couldn't move. Her teammates laid dead not far from her. James being ripped apart by husks while a banshee lifted a dying Garrus up off the ground. Shepard looked down to check her wound. Her left hand covered a heavy laceration to her side leaving her armored hand covered with fresh blood. Looking around for attempt to attack the Reapers, she saw more team-mates. Liara lifeless body was being carried away by a Harvester. Grunt and Wrex's heads were mounted on light posts of a nearby street corner. On the other side of the street a husk ripped of the mask of Tali as it watched her body spasm to death as the contaminants invaded her body.

Jane Shepard, Commander of the Normany. Alliance leader of a special team made of up many alien races to stop the Reapers stood helpless, dying, and in great pain as the visions around her beat at her mental well-being. The pain from her multiple wounds that flowed through her body became heavier by the moment. Pulling her to the ground but Shepard fought to stand tall. Something was different this time. This cycle was horrific as the next but this time Shepard had a vision aboard the Normandy. The first time she laid eyes on a nervous, frightened, little Comms-Specialist with the most adorable accent and eyes that could stop a Krogan in its tracks. Listening to her talk about the retro-fits on the new Normandy was music to her ears. All that geek talk as a bit too much for this marine warrior. But that accent, that soft tone made her body relaxed like a hot shower after a mission with her team. The shower. "Did she really come up to play chess?" Shepard thought. She remembered lifting Samantha's leg up and seeing this look in Sam's eyes. A seductive sultry look that said "I got you". A look she saw many times after that, right before they made love. Shepard would have sworn too that she saw "The Look" right before Sam would move her Queen into position that would beat her at chess. All of these visions passed by within a second. A lingering though stayed behind to toy at Shepard's thoughts.

"What was it that she would say before she beat me at chess?" Shepard fought to find the answer.

"Check-ma…"

At that moment two Banshees grabbed Shepard's arms, holding her up one foot above the ground. Each held an arm outward as they raised their other for a killing blow. The shrilling screams from the banshees snapped Shepard back from her thoughts. Seeing what was to come, Shepard yelled out…

"Samantha! I love y…" Everything went dark.

Shepard stood in a dead meadow outside of a burning city lit only by the sun's attempt to creep through the blacken clouds that shielded the sky. The pains from her injuries were overwhelming that she couldn't move. And once again… Shepard's hell repeated its cycle.

Samantha sat asleep in a chair but was woken once again to find Shepard having another episode. Time after time these episodes occurred. Watching her lover like this, helpless, was taking its emotional toll.

"There has to be something I can do.", she told herself.

Each episode seemed to be getting worse. Shepard's heart rate would be faster than the last time.

_She's going to bloody well die if I don't so something!_

Ignoring Dr. Chakwas rules, Samantha dropped the bed rail on the left side of the bed and rested her upper body on the mattress next to Shepard. Sam looked at her lover's face. Bruised, scared, eyelids hiding those gorgeous green eyes. Sam was afraid to touch Shepard as it might cause her more pain. Plus to find a spot on her that wasn't bruised, burnt or bandaged was proving to be difficult.

Samantha closed her eyes and thought of the big house, white picket fence, and sitting on the porch with the love of her life. With the summer breeze lightly brushing by, the two would play chess while watching their two kids play with the dog. Samantha wanted nothing more. Not money, not power… just a nice simple life with someone special to share it with.

When Shepard came to say her goodbye right before the big mission, Sam trembled inside. She knew this day would come but did not want to believe it. The tone in Shepard's voice as she said Samantha's name told her what she feared but knew. The tone said "I'm not coming back".

Samantha wept as the thought kept repeating over and over in her head.

But now Shepard was back. Or was she? Why won't she wake up!

Shepard stood in a dead meadow outside of a burning city lit only by the sun's attempt to creep through the blacken clouds that shielded the sky. The pains from her injuries were overwhelming that she couldn't move.

"How many times has this happened", she thought.

This time, however, felt different. Worse. Much worse. An icy cold chill ran through her as the sight of 10 Reapers emerged from the clouds. Banshees, husks, harvesters… all of them, were rising from the ground. Even the blacken ghostly souls of the dead surrounded her. Whispering incoherently which drowned her thoughts.

The pain in her body weighted Shepard still. As the enemy drew closer the whispering stop in unison. And as one voice, the spirits said what they have been saying all this time, for each cycle… "You are mine. You will never leave".

Shepard's eyes widen in complete fear. Without thinking, by total reflex, out of complete love, Shepard yelled "Sam….." only to be drowned out by all 10 Reapers sounding off their loud deep horn blast that shot Shepard off her feet backwards to the ground.

This time was different. Before her head could hit the ground, two hands caught her head just inches off the ground. Two soft gentle hands.

Samantha woke again to see her lover begin another episode.

"Fuck this", she said. "She'll fucking die before the weeks over".

_Stay away from Jack!_

Samantha reached out and cradled Shepard's head with both hands. Taking her left hand she used her fingers to brush Shepard's hair off to the side exposing her forehead. She looked at Shepard and smiled.

"You're not going to leave me Princess. I play for keeps, remember?" Samantha said.

Samantha found a spot on Shepard's forehead just below the base of her hairline that was untouched, no trauma, just beautiful Shepard skin. Sam leaned down and kissed that one spot. She held the kiss for a few seconds.

As Sam lifted her lips of Shepard's forehead, Shepard's spasms stopped. Not abruptly, but in a calming way. The heart rate monitor changed from a rapid red 180 beats per minute to a green steady 60 beats per minute.

Samantha began to brush her fingers through Shepard's hair, slowly. She looked over Shepard, enjoying the fact that she had not lost her by the Reapers. Grateful that the Normandy team had not given up searching for Shepard's body. "And what a lovely body it is", Samantha thought, seeing through all the medical equipment, bandages, bruises, burns…

Shepard felt the soft cradle of the two hands that had caught her head from the fall. Looking up she could see the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman. As the shock from the sound waves washed off her vision became clear.

It was Sam! Her Sam!

Kneeling on the ground, holding Shepard's head in her lap with both hands, Samantha Traynor looked down to Shepard and smiled.

This time Shepard was able to speak…

"Samantha! You can't be here!", Shepard screamed.

Samantha brushed away the dirty blood-soaked red hair from Shepard's forehead.

"You're not going to leave me Princess. I play for keeps, remember?" Samantha said.

And for a brief moment, Samantha looked around her. She gave this "Look" and smiled.

Shepard could hear the energy beams from the Reapers coming near. The beating footsteps of the enemy grew louder and closer.

Samantha leaned her head down and kissed Shepard on the forehead.

Just like that, the dark skies turned blue with white puffy clouds. The Reapers, husks, harvesters, the ghostly souls…. All of them… vanished.

The pain in Shepard's body was absent. The bleeding wound on her left side was healed. The ground beneath her was a green grassy field with birds chirping in nearby trees.

Off to their right she could hear kids playing, two of them, with a dog, in front of a big house with a white picket fence.

Resting comfortably in her lover's care Shepard smiled, looked up and said "Samantha, I love you".

And for the first time that she can remember in her life, Jane Shepard cired.

It had been four weeks since Samantha first walked into Shepard's hospital room. Seeing her lying in the hospital bed, helpless, damaged, and clinging on to life in unimaginable pain. The thought brought tears running down her cheek as she sat in the hospital cafeteria forcing down a quick lunch before returning to her lover's bed side. Shepard's episode had stopped. But she still didn't wake up.

Reflecting back, the one Samantha wanted to be with for the rest of her life was gone in self-sacrifice so she could live. The thought increased the tears running down her cheeks.

_I am lost without you Shepard. I love you. I need you…_

When Samantha heard the news that Shepard was found she was aboard the Normandy. The search and rescue team consisting of Vega, William, Garrus, and Tali worked in shifts with intense determination to find the one that never gave up on them. Cortez and Joker took shifts in the shuttle flying the team over the Citadel wreckage in search of the lost Commander's body. Samantha helped engineer the modified tracking device to scan for Shepard's body. Of course Garrus had to put his hands in the project to make some special "calibrations".

_The turian does love his calibrations. Much like I love a good game of chess_.

Chess. Oh how she loved watching Shepard get so frustrated when she would lose at chess. It was the one area for sure where Samantha had the upper hand. When it came to love making, well that would always be up for a debate but chess…. Samantha got what she wanted.

A smile came across Sam's face when she thought of all the times when she would give Shepard her "Look".

It was first given in the shower right after Shepard grabbed Samantha's thigh and lifted it to her hip. Right then Samantha knew she had her.

The other times were during chess, right before moving her Queen into position. The last position before taking Shepard's King. She would tease Shepard by slowly placing the Queen down on the board and with her "Look", knowing the beaten Shepard was hers, would say "Check-ma…."

"Samantha Traynor!" a familiar voice yelled startling everyone in the cafeteria including Samantha who was lost in her thoughts.

Samantha was trembling as the loud shout startled the hell out of her and without a doubt, caused her to be the center of attention which mortified her. And somehow she knew the rude, obnoxious, muscle head oaf that is James Vega… knew this too. The big smile on that meathead's face told her so.

Samantha was in disbelief as she looked at the single file line of familiar faces, extending from the door of the cafeteria down towards the table where Samantha was seated at.

The line standing shoulder to shoulder, head turned to Samantha:

Garrus, Ashley, Tali, Liara, James, Samara, Wrex, Grunt, Jack, Miranda, Cortez, and Joker.

Samantha started to walk towards Garrus.

"Garrus, what in…" Samantha said.

Garrus interrupted her with a commanding "Normandy….Present… Arms!"

And with military precision, they all extended their left arm out, waist high, palm up.

_What in bloody hell is going on!_

Commander Shepard slowly walked around the corner though the door, grabbing onto Joker's hand for support. Dress in her Alliance Dress Blues she look beautiful. Utterly beautiful. No bandages, no IVs, no monitors… just beautiful Shepard.

She took a step forward, grabbing on the hand of Cortez for support.

Sam could tell that Shepard was struggling to walk, to remain upright.

But didn't Dr. Chakwas say that it would be another month before Shepard would begin any physical therapy? Sam noticed the good doctor standing off to the side with her arms folder and not happy. Sam knew then that the doctor had opposed of this but lost that argument.

_If Shepard want's something, she's going to get it! Take that Kai Lang! You fucking….. damnit Jack! _

As Shepard walked closer, taking each crew member's hand for support she locked eyes with Samantha with a look that seemed somewhat familiar.

When Shepard got to Liara's hand, she spoke each phrase taking one step forward, grabbing the next hand, getting closer to the only thing she wants in life…Samantha.

"A big house"

"White picket fence"

"Two kids"

"And a dog. Possibly a retriever."

_SHE REMEMBERED!_

Shepard reached the end of the line holding onto Garrus' hand standing in front of Samantha.

Shepard gripped Garrus' hand tightly as she knelt down to one knee and raised her free hand to show Sam a ring with a modest but glittering diamond.

Sam's eyes widen as her heart raced. She looked pasted the ring to Shepard and saw her giving "The Look". Sam's "LOOK"! WHAT THE?

Samantha heard Shepard say…

"Samantha Tryanor. Will you…"

Sam looked back at the ring and noticed one word engraved on the inside bottom of the ring …

_'__Checkmate'_


End file.
